


RWBY: Character Shorts

by HordesoftheThings



Category: RWBY
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Chronological, Other, character shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HordesoftheThings/pseuds/HordesoftheThings
Summary: Much like the Volume 4, 5 and 6 character shorts. Each will focus on a different character. Lots of jumping about between volumes. Will probably contain spoilers.





	1. Jaune Arc (Volume 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Spoilers for Volume 5.

Haven Academy: Training Hall

“Hold on to your butts, they’re about to get beat!” Nora Valkyrie’s less-than-impressive battle cry echoed through the training hall. To her right, Jaune Arc raised his arms in what he hoped was a fighting stance. With the Battle of Haven, Lionheart’s death and preparing to move the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas, Ozpin had his hands full dealing with recent events, and he insisted the students continued their training throughout. Hence this sparring match. The newly reunited Team RWBY on one side, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Sun Wukong (who had sort of tagged along and ended up in Haven, as far as Jaune understood it) on the other. Ever keen to improve their unarmed combat, Ozpin had decided the match would be fought without weapons. While this would imply less bruising afterwards, Jaune knew that wasn’t true, and was hoping to avoid Yang’s deadly fists at all costs.

The teams charged forwards, each person choosing an opponent and clashing in the centre of the hall. Ren intercepted Yang, being the only person on his team capable of holding his own against her. Nora, although strong, lacked skill unarmed and made for the equally inexperienced Weiss. Blake and Sun sparred in an incredible display of acrobatics, leaving Jaune to face his fellow leader, Ruby.

“You and me Jaune? Ok.” Ruby smiled, before charging forwards, using her Semblance in a surprise attack. Jaune only just reacted in time, blocking and boosting his Aura to avoid being sent flying. Since discovering his Semblance a few days before, Jaune had become quite adept at well-timed arua boosts. Ruby had grown stronger too though, following up with an onslaught of strikes that confirmed Jaune’s suspicion that Yang had been giving her one-on-one lessons. Jaune was forced to back away, until he spotted an opening and managed to land a solid hit to Ruby’s chest.

“Ohmygosh I’m sorry.” Jaune hesitated. Big mistake. Ruby’s eyes flashed silver in a very Yang-like way, and with a solid strike, she sent him flying. “Oww…”  
“How you doing man?” Sun backflipped to stand next to where Jaune lay.  
“Just great.” Jaune climbed to his feet, looking over to where Ruby and Blake had regrouped, ready to assault the two of them.  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Sun asked.  
“As long as we can change the name…”  
“Sunshine and Rainbows!” proclaimed Sun. Jaune sighed. After the ‘Flower Power’ fiasco in the Vytal Tournament, he had given up on fancy team attacks. However during their journey across Anima with Ruby, Nora had become quite taken with the idea again. She had been pushing for ‘Flower Power 2: aka Team Sloth’ for weeks. Apparently her enthusiasm had spread to Sun. Jaune held out his arms towards Sun, closing his eyes and focusing on connecting their Auras. Healing was only a part of his Semblance, quite literally life-saving, but only the beginning of what he could achieve.

Sun grinned and activated his Semblance. His hair lit up and a flash of light erupted around him. A glowing light clone materialised, followed by another, then another… Ruby and Blake hesitated in their charge as six of Sun’s light clones counterattacked. Overwhelmed, the girls quickly fell to the clones.  
“Six at once. That was awesome!” Sun relaxed, the battle pausing for a break.  
“For you maybe,” Jaune was exhausted. Augmenting other people’s Aura was a lot more exhausting than boosting his own. “I’m going to take a break, ok?”

He walked over to the side of the hall and collapsed onto a bench. Ever since he realised his semblance could augment the power of other peoples’, everyone wanted a try at getting a Jaune-Boost. The central courtyard may never again look like it did before Yang’s turn.

“That was quite a show out there.” Jaune turned to see Ozpin enter. Oscar rather. He still wasn’t used to his headmaster inhabiting the body of a child much younger than him. Whichever you called him, it was clearly Ozpin driving right now.  
“Yeah, I guess. Turns out Aura boosting doesn’t just work as healing.”  
“Indeed it doesn’t. Aura is a remarkable thing. What made you realise you could do something like that though?”

“Something Pyrrha once told me, a long time ago.” Jaune thought back to the Emerald Forest. His second day at Beacon Academy, and he had been flung head-first into a forest full of Grimm, with zero genuine combat training to prepare him. Fortunately, he had ended up paired with Pyrrha, who had been more than patient enough to explain everything he needed to know. Including the basics of Aura.  
“Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts… Our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura…”  
Since Semblaces are a more tangible form of Aura, it followed that boosting a person’s Aura would also boost their Semblance.  
“And once I’d figured that out, I just needed to try it out. Nora volunteered to try it out and, well… that’s why there was a power cut the other day.”  
“So that was you.” Ozpin smiled in an amused way. “Interesting. There certainly is plenty of potential within you, there always has been. As Pyrrha told you, Aura powers many of our weapons and equipment too. Perhaps that is worth investigating? And don’t forget about Dust. Aura activates that too.”

“Um, Professor… you say I ‘always had potential’. Well, I have a confession. I faked my entry transcripts.” Jaune didn’t know why he said it. Probably because it didn’t matter any more. Beacon was gone. He was very surprised by Ozpin’s response.  
“I know.”  
“You what?”  
“Jaune, given everything you’ve learned about me these past few weeks, are you really surprised I can tell the difference between a real and fake transcript?”  
“I guess not. But then why did you accept me? I’ve been out of my depth since the start.”  
“Yes, that is a sentiment several of your teachers agreed with. As for why, I repeat what I said. You had potential. The Arc family has a history of great warriors. But more than that, you have compassion, courage, leadership and resilience. You may have been out of your depth, but did that ever stop you? And look at Team JNPR. They all believed in you completely. I know full well they would follow you to the end of the world. Remember that Deathstalker you fought? You lead your team expertly - identifying your teammates’ strengths, utilising them and commanding them in battle - made all the more impressive since you had only met them that morning. That’s why I made you team leader. You possess a simple, honest soul Jaune. And in these dark times, that is something we need.”

As Ozpin finished his sentence, his eyes glowed green, the sign that control over Oscar’s body was switching. Sure enough, the words that next came out of his mouth were undoubtedly Oscar’s.  
“He did that thing again, didn’t he? Making a grand speech then leaving.”  
“Yeah, he did.”  
“Oh. Well if you have questions you should probably save them until next time he’s around.”  
“Right,” Jaune looked over at his teammates, who had rested up and were preparing for another round of practice, “coming to join in Oscar?”  
“Sure, I guess. Qrow is organising our way into Atlas with Ironwood, so he won’t be needing me for a while.”  
“Great,” Jaune stood up and started walking towards his friends, “you never know, maybe we’ll discover your semblance this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm posting something new. Expect more short works, since I can't stay focused on longer series as well.
> 
> Planned Shorts:  
> Velvet Scarlatina (Volume 3)  
> Roman Torchwick/Neopolitan (Volume 2)  
> General Ironwood (Volume 6)


	2. General Ironwood (Volume 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Volume 5 Spoilers

General James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy and officer in the Atlesian Military, was in a very important meeting. The fall of Beacon had caused chaos across Remnant that were still being felt almost a year later. The Cross Continental Transmit System had been down for longer than it ever had been in the past, Grimm attacks were practically a daily occurrence, there were even rumours of an all-out war. He had done his best to keep order but many people were starting to question his fitness to make such important decisions. Hence this meeting, where the Atlesian council seemed intent on making him take stress-induced retirement.

It didn’t help that someone seemed intent on contacting him.

The first time was just before the meeting began, the computer terminal in his office had flashed up saying an unknown number was trying to contact him. He ignored it, having much more important things on his mind. The second time was as the council were arriving, same computer, same number. Again he ignored it. About ten minutes into the meeting it went off again, fortunately Jacques Schnee was in the middle of listing off all the reasons why Ironwood was “unfit for duty” and nobody was paying attention, allowing James to surreptitiously turn the computer off.

At this point, the unknown caller changed tactics. Just as Ironwood stood up to justify closing the borders, his personal scroll buzzed with an incoming call. He sighed. They clearly weren’t going to give up, so better to get it over with and face the council afterwards.

“Would you excuse me a moment. Someone is determined to talk to me, and I don’t think they’re going to give up any time soon.” He stepped out his office and answered the call. “I don’t know how you got this number, but I’m in the middle of something. Say what you must and get it done with.”

“Finally he answers. And after all the lectures you gave me about communication.” There was no mistaking the dry, world-weary voice on the other end.

“Qrow.”

“Got it in one General. Things have been pretty crazy in Mistral lately, there’s a lot you need to know.”

“Mistral? How are you even contacting me? The CCT makes communication nearly impossible.”

“Believe me, I know. I’m halfway up the Mistral Tower, on top of a mountain of questionable circuitry, getting a power boost from an amped-up electric student. Please don’t ask.”

“This isn’t a secure line Qrow. Be careful what you say.”

“Yeah yeah, keep things secret. It took days to rig this up, and I don’t know how long it will last, so pay attention. First of all, the Lion is dead.”

“What? I know we hadn’t heard from him in months, and Ozpin knew he would be a target, but dead?”

“Yeah. Also he was working for the enemy. Long story, you don’t need all the details right now.”

“I think I do Qrow. We’re down two headmasters, it’s time we stop keeping secrets from each other. Is the Knowledge safe?”

“Yes, we’ve got it. We’re bringing it to you actually. That’s why I’m calling ahead, thought you’d appreciate it if we didn’t turn up unannounced on your doorstep.”

“We. Who exactly…” began Ironwood,

“Well, lets see. Me, team RWBY and the three remaining members of JNPR, a monkey faunus they know, a farm kid who turned up and the White Fang, but they’re back on our side now.” Ironwood could hear the smirk in Qrow’s voice.

“You’re deliberately tormenting me now, aren’t you.”

“Maybe,” admitted Qrow, “it’s been hectic. We have Knowledge, but Spring is… unavailable.”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“Well, somehow the Raven got them. And she’s a complicated person. Let’s just say she may not work with us, but she certainly won’t work with the Enemy.”

“That’s… good?” Ironwood wasn’t sure, but he pressed on. “What about Fall, is she still around?”

“We don’t know,” admitted Qrow, “she entered the Vault with Raven and never came out. We think she’s out of the picture.”

“If she isn’t, then she still holds the powers. If she is, then it’s vital we identify who has them now. If Raven killed her… no, surely one person can’t wield two sets of powers.”

“I imagine that won’t stop them trying. There is another possibility though. You know those two kids Fall took to hanging around with? Well the green-haired one is an ideal candidate to get the powers. Fall knew the rules, she could have easily exploited them to make sure the powers remain in the Enemy’s control.”

“That is concerning,” Ironwood agreed, “is there any good news to come out of this?”

“The Wizard is back.” Ironwood relaxed immediately. He was told about Ozpin’s resurrection ability when he joined the group, but had no idea it could be so quick.

“This is good news,” he smiled, “I take it he has a plan?”

“Sort of. Get to Atlas, protect the other Relics and Maidens, save the world. We can fine-tune the details later. Which is why we need your help to get there safely.”

“Right now the Council don’t think I’m fit to run a coffee shop, so it might be a bit difficult. I’ll do what I can.” Ironwood suddenly remembered something Qrow mentioned early on. “The White Fang?”

“Yep. The Belladonnas reclaimed leadership, Adam Taurus has lost nearly all his followers, they helped us protect Haven.”

“Qrow, there’s something I’ve been wondering for a while now. Choice. It’s kept in Beacon., which has been crawling with Grimm for months, yet they haven’t found it. That’s far too long to not find something, even in a place like Beacon. So logically, the reason they haven’t found it is because it isn’t there.”

“What’s the question exactly?” Qrow asked innocently, but with a subtle smug undertone. “I certainly don’t know where it is, if that’s what you’re getting at. And if I did, I wouldn’t tell you like this.”

“Whatever you say Qrow. Anything else I need to know?”

“Not right now. Have a good day.” Qrow ended the call. Ironwood paused for a minute, trying to process all the information he had been flooded with. They certainly had been busy in Haven. He checked the time - it had been half an hour since he left the Council meeting. In which time Jacques had likely convinced everyone he was overworked, over-stressed and completely unfit for his duties. Oh well, might as well go all out now. He opened his scroll and dialled a different number.

“Schnee. I have some jobs for you. I need some information sending to the head of Shade Academy as quickly as possible. There are two people who need locating as soon as possible and bringing to the Academy for security, but nobody can know I’m looking for them. Finally there will be a group of Huntsmen arriving here from Haven soon. They will need somewhere to stay, security arrangements, the whole lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned shorts:
> 
> Velvet Scarlatina  
> Torchwick and Neopolitan  
> Possibly something around team SSN and what they've been up to without Sun?


	3. Team NDGO (Volume 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing one of my favourite teams we actually know nothing about: Team NDGO!
> 
> Some might find it easy to write for characters like NDGO, since you can say pretty much anything and not contradict the show. Personally I prefer to have a little more to go on, which is why Gwen sadly does almost nothing. Maybe next time.

Vytal Festival Fairground.

The 40th Vytal Festival was underway. Students from the four Huntsman academies and thousands of visitors from all across Remnant had gathered to celebrate peace, embrace diversity and battle each other in the Vytal Tournament. The latter of these was particularly exciting to the students. Even the recent activities of the White Fang and the Grimm invasion could not dampen their spirits.

In the fairground on the Beacon grounds, teams of students were making new friends, buying food, and most importantly scouting out their opposition. One of these teams was Team NDGO. Nebula Violette, the purple haired, crossbow wielding leader; Dew Gayl, the tall blonde aeromancer; Gwen Darcy, elegant and athletic; and Octavia Ember, as fiery as her knife. The four of them were the pride of Shade Academy, and one of the favourites to win the tournament.

The students competing in the Vytal Tournament often arrive some time before the tournament - they had heard some of Haven’s students had been in Vale for months. Vacuo’s isolation meant it wasn’t as easy for them to travel to Vale, and NDGO were determined to make up for lost time, meeting as many of their potential opponents as possible. There were programmes and guides giving information on each team competing, but as the fight schedule wasn’t announced until a few days before each match there was no way of knowing in advance which they would be facing.

As team NDGO wandered through the fairground, Gwen was browsing through this programme, attempting to match the huntsmen and huntresses they encountered to the pictures in it. Nebula preferred a more direct approach, greeting everyone with enthusiasm. Dew followed a few paces behind, trying to take in some of the sights as well - they were staying in Vale for several weeks, so they might as well enjoy it. Octavia was hungry, and she made it clear.

“We’ve been at this all morning Nebula, can’t we take a break?” she asked, not for the first time.

“Not enjoying yourself Octavia?” came the reply from her leader, “How can you not have fun here? Look at all this. Music, stalls, weapon demonstrations.” She gestured over to where a green-clad archer was shooting dust crystals out of the air, creating beautifully coloured fireworks. “He’s good. Wonder if we’ll get to face him?”

“Right now I’m more interested in the food stalls.”

“We passed a noodle stand not long ago,” said Dew, “It was just opposite the musicians.”

“Alright,” Nebula conceded, “team: operation noodles.”

 

Soon after, the huntresses sat at the noodle stand, having bought four bowls from the old man managing the stall. Octavia was tucking in enthusiastically while the others watched the people going by. Opposite them, a quartet of trumpeters were playing. They were all identical, dark-skinned and wearing fedoras and sunglasses. They moved almost perfectly synchronised, with just a slight delay between them. They were of particular interest to the team.

“It’s just one person, the duplicates are a semblance. Must be, there’s no way four people are that coordinated,” speculated Nebula.

“There’s a slight delay between their movements, how come the music is still together?” wondered Dew.

“Found him,” Gwen showed the others her programme, open on a page showing some of the Atlas competitors, “Flynt Coal, leader of team FNKI from Atlas.”

“Atlas has a team Funky?” Nebula laughed, “can you imagine General Ironwood saying that? ‘You will be known as team Funky?’ I didn’t think Atlas knew what cool was.”

“Someone’s impressed,” teased Dew, “are the rest of them as good as him?”

“They’re… different” replied Gwen, “Neon Katt looks like a walking sugar rush. And as for the other two…”

She was interrupted by a nervous “Excuse me?” A young rabbit faunus was stood in front of them, holding a camera. “You’re from Shade?”

“Yep. Team NDGO at your service,” Nebula replied.

The rabbit girl perked up excitedly. “Team NDGO? You guys are amazing!”

“Always nice to meet a fan,” Nebula was rather surprised their reputation had spread all the way to Vale, “Hey, I think I recognise you from the programme. Velvet, isn’t it?”

“Huh? Oh, yes. I am,” Velvet stumbled over the words, surprised at being recognised. Of course, her faunus trait made her instantly recognisable in a crowd, but people tended to just notice the rabbit ears, without associating them with the huntress underneath.

“From Team CFVY,” Gwen added, having picked out the Beacon team for reasons she had assured Octavia were nothing to do with the impressive photo of Yatsuhashi Daichi, a literal giant, “You seem really cool.

“That would be fun,” Velvet agreed, “hey, if it’s not too much trouble - can I get a photograph?”

 

Unbeknownst to the huntresses, they were being watched by someone else who had a distinct interest in the Shade team. A dark-skinned, green-haired girl studied NDGO’s interaction with Velvet. It seemed they were known to the people of Vale. Perfect. She opened her scroll, on which two lists were open, and added NDGO to the shorter one.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by two students walking past. Both had outrageously coloured hair and they seemed to be in some sort of argument.

“It wasn’t even a deep pool. You could stand on the bottom,” the green-haired one was saying.

“That’s not the point,” his blue-haired friend countered, “you know how I feel about water.”  
The girl considered this exchange. It could prove very useful. She took a surreptitious photo of the two retreating huntsmen, compared it to her programme and made a note by a name on the longer list. Today was proving to be very informative. Now to find her idiot partner and report back.

 

The visiting students were given rooms in one of the separate wings of Beacon Academy. These went largely unused, as students tended to prefer spending time training or visiting the city and fairground. But in one room on the corridor for Haven students, four teammates were planning something a lot more advanced than strategy.

One wall was covered in a large board, on which was drawn a diagram of the tournament. Next to this were two lists of teams - a short one entitled ‘Yes’, and a much longer one saying ‘No’. Scattered across the floor were files on each team competing in the tournament. Some contained detailed profiles on team members, fighting styles and strengths and weaknesses. Others merely had the word ‘Eliminate’ on them.

A closer look at the board would reveal even more sinister details. Several teams had already been matched up, and some names had even been drawn further up on the diagram. Names like ‘Mercury Black’, ‘Pyrrha Nikos’, ‘Penny Polendina’ and ‘Yang Xiao Long?’ were even written at the top of the board.

Officially, this was the room of team CREM, fourth year students from Haven Academy. However, if asked the other students on the corridor would have no idea who they were. The team’s leader was Cinder Fall, a mysterious, dark haired woman who carried herself with a constant air of superiority. Her subordinates - teammates rather - were the dark-skinned Emerald, grey-haired Mercury and short, mute Neopolitan. The three of them were sharing the information they had learned over the day.

“Do we have any more likely candidates?” Cinder was asking.

“I have one,” Emerald replied, “Team NDGO, from Shade. They’re a favourite. Even some of the Beacon students admire them.”

“Perfect,” Cinder agreed, “we need some Shade representation.” Cinder added the team to the ‘Yes’ list, before writing them at the base of the tournament diagram and adding a large arrow pointing all the way to the top. “Anything else?”

Mercury shrugged and Neo was silent as usual. Emerald shot the two an angry glance and spoke again. “We rejected Team SSSN right?”

“We did. They seem like the sort who could charm their way out of almost any tragedy.”

“Well I’ve learned something useful. Neptune Vasilias is afraid of water.”

Cinder smiled evilly, “Perfect. We can get them out of the way easily. Doctor Watts really does know his technology.” She opened her scroll, which was displaying an official-looking site. Two lists of teams were displayed side-by-side, and Cinder scrolled through them to match up teams SSSN and NDGO. Next, she selected ‘Ocean’ and ‘Desert’ from a third list. “Let’s really give NDGO a helping hand.”

 

A Few Days Later…

“You know what I’d call that victory?”

“Shocking?”

“No. Well earned. What you said is stupid.”

 

“I can not believe it!”

“We know Octavia. I’m still annoyed too.”

“It’s alright for you to say that, at least you got two of them and didn’t get eliminated within two minutes.”

“Yeah, but still. We knew he had an electric weapon, yet we set him up to get all three of us at once?”

“That’s enough from you two,” Nebula was starting to get fed up. Dew and Octavia had been bickering all day, and Gwen had simply been silent. “Sure, we could have done better, but it could have gone a lot worse. We had the advantage for most of the battle, we got two of them. Look at how badly team BRNZ’s match went. That crazy hammer girl got all four of them at once.”

“It was set up so perfectly for us,” Octavia protested, “the home terrain, Neptune’s fear of water. You can’t seriously say they were the better team.”

“Give them some credit,” countered Nebula, “Scarlet beat me one-on-one. Not many people have done that. Sun dodged our attacks for ages. As for Neptune - I reckon he could be a pretty good fighter on dry land.”

“I’m not convinced,” replied a sceptical Octavia.

“Well, you can ask him yourself,” Gwen spoke up for the first time in a while, “that’s them up there, isn’t it?”

Sure enough, three of the brightly-coloured members of team SSSN were walking through the fairground ahead of them - broad-shouldered Sage, extravagantly dressed Scarlet and blue-haired Neptune. Despite their recent victory they didn’t seem particularly thrilled. Dew noticed with some smug satisfaction that Scarlet still wasn’t walking fully upright.

Naturally, Nebula decided the best course of action was to call out to them. “Hey, boyband!” Not the most ordinary greeting, but it got the attention of the rainbow-haired huntsmen. “You guys just beat the pride of Vacuo. At least look a little happy about it.”

“Oh, it’s you,” Neptune’s voice was lacking it’s usual cheer, betraying a subtle undertone of ‘I do not want to be here right now’.

“No fancy words this time?” Dew asked, “You certainly had plenty to say before the match.

“Yeah, well. I did kind of make a fool of myself after that.”

“You mean before that,” Dew countered.

“Hey, it works. I’ll have you know I cannot count the number of people I’ve charmed.”

“One,” interjected Scarlet, “You’ve charmed one. And no, Schnees don’t count double.”

“Ignore him,” Neptune continued, “For he is merely jealous. But yeah, let’s just say it wasn’t the best match we’ve ever had.”

“You can say that again,” Octavia agreed, “you got lucky. Absurdly lucky. We could take you any day.”

“A rematch?” Sage asked, “Any time. You never got to see my true potential.”

“Waving your giant sword around? Truly an intimidating sight,” Dew answered, to suppressed laughter from her teammates and Neptune.

“You’ll see. In fact, why wait? Team CFVY have their first round match this afternoon.”

“I’ve seen those guys in action,” Neptune added, “No way anyone in Beacon will want to miss that. The training halls will be deserted.”

“You’re on,” agreed Nebula, before noticing there was one person less than expected in the conversation, “Hey, where’s your leader?”

“Chasing a cat,” Scarlet replied, which didn’t really answer the question.

“You should probably wait for him to get back. Unless you want another sound beating.”

“We’ll see who’s laughing soon.”

“That’s right. We will.”

 

In a separate wing of Beacon Academy, four students from Haven were also feeling the impact of NDGO’s loss. A board covered in names had been redrawn, several files had been reordered and several entries had been swapped between the long ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ lists.

“We gave them the perfect match and they still lost. You really oversold them,” Mercury was saying.

“At least I’m putting work in. Just because I’m the only one here anyone else trusts enough to talk to…” Emerald began, before being cut off by Cinder.

“That’s enough. You’re both overreacting. So, we lost our stake in Vacuo, but it hardly matters. Ironwood’s little project should be more than sufficient. We have more important things to worry about. Little Miss Indestructible Girl is on a fast track to the finals and I’ve found the perfect pair for team RWBY to fight. They should do well at bringing out Yang’s more aggressive side. As for you two,” here she glared at Emerald and Mercury, making it clear she would accept no arguments at all, “we need to make sure you’re established as serious contenders if we want people to watch your tragic injury at the hands of another competitor.” Her scroll lit up as the result of the latest match was announced. Cinder glanced down at it and smiled evilly.

“And it looks like we have the perfect opportunity. Everyone loves an underdog.” She opened her scroll, where the two lists of teams were displayed, and scrolled through them, selecting the first doubles match of the tournament. Team CREM (Haven) vs Team CFVY (Beacon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming Shorts:
> 
> Roman Torchwick (Volume 2) - hopefully should be finished before the new series begins.
> 
> Velvet Scarlatina (Volume 3)
> 
> Team CFVY (Volume 3) - a self-indulgent short where a team of my OC's get beaten up by team CFVY in the singles round of the Vytal Tournament.
> 
> Ozpin - I have an idea for this. But ideally it would include the currently unknown headmaster of Shade Academy. So this one could be a while.


End file.
